Ties of Love Renji Oneshot
by Kira-Oni13
Summary: This is a RenjiXOC oneshot I worked really hard on it and I hope you enjoy reading it


**Hey guys, i FINALLY got this done...its taken me a while but I done so I really hope you like I worked really hard on it...i love if you would review it and tell me what you think....um it turned out a longer then I planed put I injoyed writing it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the bleach characters...but I do own Ren**

* * *

_**"Renji, Renji guess what!" Ren yelled startling him. He looked up from his work surprised. "What is it Ren?" he questioned curious. "Hitsugaya- Taicho gave me a mission, it's a soul burial but I still get to go to the human world," she said happily. Renji smirked; he was use to her bubbly personality. "It's about time, I mean I'm already a fukutaicho," he bragged proudly. Ren pouted, "your mean, it's not my fault they haven't realized my full potential," she stuck her tongue out.**_

_**"Well maybe if you showed them your strength, they would promote you instead of keeping you at fourth seat," he teased. "Nah I don't mind being the fourth seat it's not so bad," she smiled softly. "Shouldn't you be going, I mean you don't want to be late," he chuckled as she ran out of the room, eager to start her new mission.**_

_**After she left, Renji was soon lost in his work completely forgetting about time. Without realizing it, several hours had passed by. "Yes finally done," he said leaning back in his chair. He closed his eyes relaxing for the first time all day. Suddenly his eyes shot open and he quickly sat up. The dreadful feeling that something was wrong coursed through his body. Renji couldn't place his finger on it, but his gut told him something wasn't right. Then it came to him, Ren hadn't came to interrupt his work. A simple soul burial shouldn't have taken long at all, yet she wasn't here. Worried, he quickly left his office heading to squad ten's quarters.**_

_**Hitsugaya-Taicho looked up surprised at Renji's sudden entry. "Is there something I can do for you Renji-san?" he questioned. "Sir is Ren back yet?" Renji asked. "Come to think of it, I don't believe Ren-san's returned," Hitsugaya said thinking. Renji bit his lip, there was definitely something wrong. "I have to go," he said leaving Hitsugaya in confusion. **_

_**After getting permission from Yamamoto-Sotaicho, Renji left for the human world. When he got there, he closed his eyes searching for her reiatsu. Even if Renji had never been good at detecting reiatsu, he was confident that he could find hers. After all, they had known each other since their school days. A gasp escaped his mouth, when he felt her surprisingly weak reiatsu. The only reason a soul reapers reiatsu ever got that weak was that they were either seriously hurt or dying. His frown deepened when he felt the presence of a hollow close to Ren.**_

_**Using Shunpo, Renji quickly raced to her hoping that he would make it in time. When he arrived, the hollow was several feet from Ren, who was lying on the ground not moving. "Ren!" he yelled unsheathing his sword. The hollow turned growling, "how dare you interrupt my meal soul reaper," it hissed. "I'll kill you, you bastard," Renji growled furious. However, the hollow simply laughed, "you kill me hah, you could never kill me soul reaper," it glared darkly. "Howl Zabi…," Renji never got to finish his chant. The hollow suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of him, throwing him backwards. **_

_**He crashed hard against the pavement, rolling several times. Renji could feel the blood flowing from his forehead as he forced himself to his feet. He wiped some blood from his eyes, as his legs began to shake. He was surprised by the hollows speed, a stupid mistake he wouldn't make again. "Howl Zabimaru!" he yelled releasing his zanpakuto. He quickly sent his sword toward the hollow, which dodged using its speed. Once again, it appeared in front of Renji. Bringing its claw back it thrust it forward at him. **_

_**In that spit second, Renji brought his sword up blocking its claw, which sent him sliding backward. He roughly pushed its claw away and sent his sword at the hollow again. His sword unfortunately hit its shoulder, completely missing its mask. Using the opening, the hollow thrust his other claw at Renji. Unable to block this time, the hollow stabbed its claw into his stomach. Smirking cruelly, it began to slowly pull its claw out, making Renji cough up blood. "What's wrong soul reaper, don't tell me you're already done," it teased evilly. **_

_**Renji's legs gave out and he fell to his knees. The hollow chuckled, "I think I'm going to eat the other soul reaper first, her soul smelled so sweet," it said walking toward Ren. "Hey Bastard!" the hollow turned. "Die!" Renji yelled as his sword pierced its mask. The hollow let out a horrible scream as it began to fade away. Renji dropped his sword as he started coughing. He took a step forward, holding his hand over his stomach.**_

_**Blood spilled profusely as he walked toward Ren; he needed to know if she was all right. However, before he even got half way his vision began to blur. 'No' he thought, 'I have to save her' he cursed bitterly. "Ren!" he managed to choke out, reaching his hand out as the darkness began to take him. The next time Renji awoke, he was in the hospital. When he asked Unohana-Taicho about Ren, she sadly shook her head. "I'm sorry Renji-san," she said quietly. When they had found him, both Ren's body and spiritual pressure were gone, ultimately meaning her death. Renji constantly blamed himself for her death. However, as time went by he slowly began to accept it. **_

"So wait let me get this straight, you guys have been stationed here in case any arrancar show up again?" Ichigo stated staring at the group of soul reapers. The group included Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Renji, Rukia, Ikkaku, and Yumichika. "Yep isn't it great!" Matsumoto yelled excitedly. Hitsugaya sighed, "I'd rather not be here," he muttered under his breath. "You're so slow Ichigo I swear," Renji said smirking. Ichigo twitched wanting to knock some sense into him.

But right as Ichigo was going to whack Renji, they were hit with a tremendous reiatsu. "What the hell?" he said surprised. Renji went pail, he knew the reiatsu very well, one that he had not felt in a long time. They all looked up as a door way appeared in the sky. However, what stepped out was even more shocking then an arrancar. Renji couldn't believe his eyes…there was Ren. She looked exactly as he remembered; only now she wore a weird white outfit. "Ren-chan," he whispered stepping forward.

Hitsugaya's glare deepened, "who the hell are you!" he yelled stepping in front of Renji. "Impossible it can't be," Rukia muttered as Ichigo looked at her. He was completely lost, "do you know her," he questioned confused. She looked at him with sorrowful eyes, a look which he had never seen on her face. "There's no way that can be the Ren-chan I once knew, because sh…she died," Rukia answered quietly.

Ren looked down as if just noticing that she wasn't alone. Her once bright cheerful eyes were now icy cold. Her face held no emotion as she stared darkly at them. "I will ask again who are you!" Hitsugaya yelled unsheathing his sword. Ren frowned, placing her hand on the hilt of her sword. Jumping up, Hitsugaya drew back his sword ready to attack her. As his sword came down the sudden clash of metal surprised him. However, it was not Ren's sword that his met but Renji's. "I'm sorry taicho, don't interfere," he said forcing Hitsugaya back. "What are you doing Renji, you know as well as I do that Ren Fujimoto is dead, that _can't_ be her," Hitsugaya said grimly.

Renji looked away sadly, "I know that but still, I have to find out for myself please taicho," he pleaded, Ichigo was shocked he had never seen him act like this. Hitsugaya hesitated for a moment unsure what to do, "fine," he said landing next to Matsumoto. "Taicho are you really going to let him do this?" she questioned concerned. "Her reiatsu is a lot stronger then the true Ren was he going to be ok?" she said looking at her captain. "Don't worry if it gets to out of control we'll step in," he sighed. She nodded before turning her glaze back to Renji, who had turned to face the Ren look alike.

"My brain tells me you're not the real Ren however, my gut tells me you are," he said confused unsure what of he should trust. Within a split moment she brought her sword down on him, who blocked easily. "I've never met you in my life soul reaper," she stated bluntly.

He frowned as their blades sparked from the pressure being applied. With one strong shove, he pushed her back. Ren let out a fierce battle cry, before using Shunpo to appear behind him. "You're dead," she whispered swinging her sword. Renji however, quickly ducked spinning around; he swiftly sliced upwards at her. Ren stepped back narrowly missing the blade, which made a swooshing sound as it passed by.

Ren quickly recovered her stance and went in for another attack, swinging low. Renji stumbled back, receiving a thin slice in his kimono. Using the opening, she ran at him raising her sword high above her head, preparing for the final blow. He quickly brought his sword up blocking; however, he was slowly being pushed back. Smirking she pushed against his sword even harder.

'She has to be Ren, she fights exactly like her…there's no doubt in my mind now' he though losing his concentration slightly. "I hate to say it soul reaper but your time has run out," she said darkly. Ren applied all her strength into one last shove, breaking the hold she sent Renji flying to the ground. "Renji!" Ichigo yelled preparing to jump in. However, Rukia grabbed his sleeve stopping him. "We have to help him, if not she'll kill him," he protested. She shook her head solemnly, "he has to fight himself, it will only hurt his honor if we step in now," she said remembering her captain's words. Ichigo looked back at Renji, who was slowly standing up, blood dripped from his forehead.

Renji glared up at Ren, who was getting ready to release her zanpakuto. Quickly using Shunpo, he jumped up landing in front of her. "Scorch the Heaven's…" he tightly grabbed a hold of her blade stopping her chant. She stared shocked, "remember Ren remember the past, I know you're her there's no doubt in my mind anymore so please...," he paused.

"Get away from me!" she yelled ripping her sword away, cutting his hand even more. Quickly slicing down she cut into his shoulder, gasping surprised, he began slowly falling to the ground. Ren stared at her sword shocked, "what's happening," she whispered as her hand began to shake. Images slowly began to flash in her mind of a boy, who face she couldn't see.

"I don't understand," her voice cracked as she lost grip on her sword, which went falling to the ground. Ren brought her hands up to her head, trying to get the images to stop. Abruptly severe pain shot throughout her head, as she let out a scream of pain. "Make it stop," she sobbed crouching down. She let out another cry of pain as another wave of pain hit her.

Unable to stand it anymore Ren lost consciousness and began to fall to the ground. "Ren!" Renji yelled trying to stand up. As she was going to hit the ground she was caught by none other than Ichigo. He carried her over to where Renji was sitting as Rukia was healing him. Ren began to stir Ichigo's arms, and her eyes fluttered open. "Who are...," she was interrupted. "Ren!" her head turned in the direction the voice came from.

Her eyes widened in realization, "Renji! What happened," she gasped pushing away from Ichigo's grasp. She dropped to her knees in front of him, completely shocked. "How did you get those wounds!" she exclaimed concerned. Renji smiled sadly, "you're really alive," he whispered not quite believing it himself. However, before Ren could respond Renji pulled her into a tight embrace.

Ren's eyes widened in surprise, "wha…what are y…you doing Renji-kun," she shuttered going crimson. "Promise you never leave my side again Ren-chan," he mumbled quietly. She smiled softly, "I promise," she said closing her eyes enjoying his embrace.

In all the confusion, no one seemed to notice that they were being watched. "Oh dear, it seems I was too late," he said watching the scene unfold. "Aizen will not be happy; I can't believe his perfect hypnosis was overcome by her," Gin said thoughtfully. "Gin…why are you here!" Hitsugaya yelled finally noticing his presence. He chuckled before raising his hand waving. "Goodbye, and we shall meet again Ren-chan, after all you'll never be free from Aizen-sama," he smirked stepping through the door disappearing into Hueco Mundo.


End file.
